


In the Streets

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Montague," a voice from behind you says. You sigh and turn away from the fruit stand in front of you to look at the man behind you."Good afternoon, Tybalt," you say in return.





	In the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still horrible at coming up with titles.

"Montague," a voice from behind you says. You sigh and turn away from the fruit stand in front of you to look at the man behind you.

"Good afternoon, Tybalt," you say in return. You realize then that this is the first time you've ever seen him up close in the daylight for more than a few seconds, and the sight of him is almost enough to take your breath away while also making you jealous of just how pretty he is. His dark hair falls in soft waves to his shoulders, his dark brown eyes remind you of Juliette's and are framed by long eyelashes the same color as his hair, his cheekbones are high, and his mouth is soft and pink. You've been around Mercutio pretty much every day since he became friends with Roméo and Benvolio and you can safely say that as pretty as he is, he is almost plain compared to the Capulet in front of you.

"See something you like?" Tybalt asks, arching one black eyebrow and you realize that you've been staring at him. You turn around quickly, face reddening, and pick up a tomato.

"Yes," you say, holding up the tomato without turning around, "Your cousin here is quite attractive."

Tybalt steps closer to you, so close that he's pressed against you. He bends down and whispers in your ear, "You're quite funny."

"I try," you retort, returning the tomato to its rightful place among the other tomatoes.

"What do you say we take our conversation somewhere more private?" Tybalt asks.

You turn around and Tybalt takes a step back. You look around, seeing if anyone you know is nearby before looking Tybalt up and down, and then nodding. A hint of a smile flits across his lips before he's turning and striding swiftly away. You sigh and pull your skirt up to run after him. You follow him through the people crowding the streets, making sure to stay a reasonable distance behind him, lest anyone get the very right wrong idea. Abruptly, he turns down an alley between two buildings, and you hurry to catch up with him.

"So, how did you know where to find me?" You ask, finally walking beside Tybalt.

"Pure luck," he says, briefly looking at you and then looking away, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. 

You chuckle and say, "Sure it was."

Abruptly, he stops before looking back in the direction that you and he walked from. 

"This should be far enough," he says, looking back at you.

"Are you suggesting we fuck right here, on the ground? Do you know how many people could've walked here?" You ask, incredulous, eyebrows raised.

"I've already fucked you against a tree," he points out.

"That's a fair point," you say, pushing him to the ground. Anger flickers across his face as he lands almost roughly on the ground. You quickly pull the skirt of your dress up before sinking down to the ground, one knee on either side of his hips before he can rise.

"Sorry," you say before leaning in and pressing your lips to his. His long fingers tangle in your hair as you bite down gently on his bottom lip. Tybalt moans against your mouth and you smile, using the opportunity presented by his moan to slip your tongue into his mouth. Just as his tongue meets yours, you pull away and place a kiss to his jaw. You kiss down past his jaw, to his neck. Smiling to yourself, you focus all of your attention on one highly visible spot on his neck, sucking and biting at that spot until you're sure there'll be a mark there for days to come.

"Did you have to do that somewhere so visible?" He asks, almost breathlessly, glaring at you with dark eyes darkened even further with lust.

"Just borrow some makeup from Lady Capulet. I'm sure she has plenty to spare," you say, settling yourself over the prominent bulge in his pants. You grind down against him, and his glare turns into a moan of pleasure. 

"Speaking of your aunt, what would the rest of the Capulets think if they knew you were fucking a Montague?" You ask him, before kissing the side of his neck once more, lifting yourself up slightly to allow your hands room to work on undoing his pants.

"Fuck what they'd think. I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Tybalt says, desperation in his voice as you slip one hand inside his pants and grasp his hard cock.

"That doesn't sound like a very Tybalt thing to say," you remark, flattered by the thought of him being unable to stop thinking of you.

"Just fuck me, Montague," he all but growls out.

"Your wish is my command, Tybalt, the wisest and mightiest of all the Capulets," you say with a laugh before freeing his cock. You hold his cock steady with one hand while you pull your underwear to the side with the other before aligning his cock with your entrance and sinking down onto him. Tybalt groans, low in his throat, while you wince slightly. He's just as big as you remember and you're not quite as wet as you'd like to be. 

All of a sudden, he's pulling the front of your dress down far enough to free your breasts. His mouth closes around one of your nipples and you can feel your sex growing slicker around his cock as his tongue circles your nipple, allowing you to lift up on him before sinking back down to the hilt. You're stretched around him, your sex pleasantly full, and in that moment you realize that a Capulet, of all people, has ruined all other men for you, which is a shame, really, because Mercutio had always proclaimed himself to be 'ready and willing' if you ever wanted him. You'd considered taking him up on the offer a few times, but now you know you never will. Tybalt releases your nipple with a pop before moving onto your other nipple. One of his hands rests on your hip, helping guide you in riding his cock.

He moans around your breast as you start moving faster on him. You can feel your orgasm growing inside of you, slowly but steadily. He releases your breast and simply looks at you, watching how your face flushes even more as you see just how much pure desire is in his dark eyes, before his gaze lowers to your breasts, nipples still wet with his saliva, watching the way they bounce in time with your movements on his cock. The head of his cock hits a spot inside of you that makes you see stars and that's all it takes to push you over the edge into your orgasm.

Tybalt moans, loudly, at the feeling of your sex clenching around him, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against your shoulder.

It's not long before he's coming inside of you with a groan of a name that is decidedly not yours. Unlike the last time, when you'd been unsure of exactly what name was on his lips when he came, you're able to clearly hear whose name it is this time. 

Juliette's. 

You pull yourself off of him quickly, a sudden sick feeling settling deep inside of you. His own cousin. Juliette. 

"I have to go now," you say, fixing your underwear, straightening your skirt, and tucking your breasts back inside the now stretched out neckline of your dress. You watch as realization passes over his face, his expression quickly turning to one of horror.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" he begins, but you've already turned your back on him and are all but running back the way you came with him to this spot. He tucks himself back into his pants and then simply stays sitting there, head in hands.


End file.
